Information was recorded on the paper documents, such as images or handwriting, for the preservation in the past. With the development of digital technology, the information can be recorded in the computers or on the Internet to reduce the space needed for the preservation.
The information on the paper documents is able to be digitalized by a scanner. An automatic paper feeding mechanism of the scanner favorably increases the efficiency of scanning the paper documents. The paper documents are generally output from the scanner to a tray and arranged in a stack after the scanning process.